


An Apple A Day

by ThertiaDragonslayer



Series: Apple Meet-Cute [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Meet Cute, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Retail, Apple - Freeform, M/M, Winter Iron - Freeform, meet cute, retail meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThertiaDragonslayer/pseuds/ThertiaDragonslayer
Summary: Rhodey drags Tony to the Apple Store. Boredom and meet-cutes occur.





	An Apple A Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is just a little ficlet to get me started writing again. So enjoy and be sure to leave coonstructive criticism in the comments. I'm my own beta so I apologize in advance for any mistakes!

Rhodey is definitely a troll. Tony was reminded of this as he was dragged into, of all places an Apple store. He received the first iPhone as a gift, and had refused to convert to a stark phone, despite Tony's multiple attempts and gifts.

 

So, like the good best friend he is, he's sitting at one of the pretentious wooden tables waiting on an employee whose title was an insult to _actual_ geniuses everywhere.

 

To be honest, he zoned out as the 'technical specialist' started the routine small talk and diagnostics. He was roused from his inner thoughts on how to improve his latest generation of 'bots by a highly attractive man heading toward them, with a small mountain of mismatched product.

 

It was poetry in motion, watching him bounce from one table to the next, dropping off various items with different employees making the multitasking look effortless. He did pause at their table for a moment, looking nervous as he did so.

 

"Excuse me," he finally started after a moment of staring. "you're Tony Stark, right?"

 

"That is him," Rhodey confirmed, looking warily at the employee just in case he needed to run offensive as they had run into many an activist against SI, even after Tony made the switch to appliances and green energy over the past few years.

 

"I just wanted to thank you. The September Grant allowed me to successfully finish my doctorate in time." The stranger offered, leaning against the table and smiling at Tony, and man the fact that he had a doctorate only added to his attractiveness now that Tony allowed himself to take notice.

 

Because it was not every day that a doctorate level intelligence student complimented him, though it did happen more than with the average person given the hit reception of the September Foundation grants, and it was even less rarely that the student was this attractive. Chiseled jawline, muscles that made it obvious he hit the gym outside work, and long, tied back brown hair that actually filled out the bun it was restrained in unlike most of the hipsters Tony had seen on the streets.

 

"Well, taking care of starving engineers is one of my favorite things to do." He remarked with a dismissive man of his hand."Always happy to help- " He broke off and squinted, looking for the guys nametag.

 

"Bucky." The employee offered when he saw Tony was searching- and seriously, why did this idiotic company get rid of the most basic ways to cheat and learn names. "And I am sorry, but I have to get back to my cave. Duty calls." He waved his mobile device byway of explanation and started heading toward the giant screen in the back from whence he came.

 

With his distraction gone, and Rhodey once again occupied.Tony quickly returned to his thoughts  
(also adding a mental note to check for a 'Bucky' when the next September Grant meeting happened). with that being the case, he didn't even notice when Rhodey started talking to a new figure until there was a hand waving in front of his face.  


"Yes my dear Platypus?" Tony asked as he came back down to Earth and got promptly distracted once more by the sight of a families back and man bun waking any from them in a faded grey shirt instead of the navy uniform.

 

"Bucky left an invite to buy you coffee if you're interested.'' Rhodey offered casually as he signed the confirmation screen on the store device. "Something about it being the least he can do to thank you for his degree."

 

"You sure you won't get lost on the way back let the Tower without me Honey Bear?" He teased as he stood and prepared to head as fast as casually possible toward the front doors, where just outside the glass front he could see the lingering back of what he assumed was Bucky, given the silhouette was similar, just in a much tighter fitting, faded gray henley that really showed off his muscles.

 

"You know I can Tones. Go have fun, and use a condom. We don't want to have to worry about little illegitimate Starks running around."

 

It was probably a good thing Tony didn't catch that as he caught up with Bucky. Though later, after they had been dating a while and decided to adopt a cat together, Rhodey brought it up again (and continued to bring up the fact that without him they wouldn't even be together) and insisted on calling the black kitten Jon in honor of his terrible joke.


End file.
